


First Encounters

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigurd asks for Erikur to come over and help him out with a heat. Erikur eagerly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on Tumblr. Check out my writing blog @ aphdenmark.tumblr.com !

Erikur glanced down at the street number in his hands, cheeks flushed. Sigurd had given him his address, and when he had called him an hour and a half ago to plead for him to come over, he had agreed, albeit reluctantly. He and Sigurd had met months ago, and had been tentatively dating for the last two, but today was Sigurd’s first heat in the duration that he had known him, and he felt like he had an obligation to help him. Heats were intimate experiences, sure, but he knew from his health-ed classes that they left the Omega in almost unbearable pain if they weren’t attended to, whether artificially with scent packs or literal Alphas. He did really like Sigurd, and they had made out a few times and groped under their shirts, but he was going to see the other naked, and mate him, mate him properly. The thought made him duck his head with a little, and trying to push the blush down his face, he tucked the note into his pocket and adjusted the bag on his shoulder before opening the door with the key Sigurd had given him. Stepping inside, he made sure to lock it after himself, and as he turned to examine Sigurd’s house. It was cute; small, covered in plants of various shapes and sizes, and small bottles of what looked like salt and leaves on different shelves. He couldn’t discern what they were for, but they gave the place a nice feeling, tucked in between geodes.

His second or third breath was when it hit him. Sure, he’d had sex once before, but that was with a Beta, and the smell was not the same as an Omega in heat. It was intoxicating, amazingly so, and he took a long breath in, savouring the tingling feeling on his tongue and in his belly. Erikur was vaguely aware of a tightening in his boxers, but he pushed that away in favour of making his way towards the room, marked as Sigurd’s by the fact the smell was strongest behind it. He knocked lightly on the wood, not wanting to frighten Sigurd. The other was usually quite collected, but no doubt he felt vulnerable during his heat.

“Sigurd?” His voice was soft, and in response, there was a long groan from the other side of the door. It was definitely Sigurd, and Erikur took a deep breath before he turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

The smell hit him before the heat did; it was almost overpowering, and Erikur took a small step back as he tried to adjust to the scent. It was dizzying, and the warmth didn’t help. Sigurd must have had the air conditioner on full, and in the centre of the room, with the bed pushed to the side and a nest of the comforters and pillows in its place, the Omega lay on his back, panting helplessly. His lower half was hidden by the piles of material, but his upper body was enough to send another helpless tremble through Erikur. Sigurd’s normally pale face was flushed red with arousal, pupils blown, and down his chest, he could see the extra nipples lining Sigurd’s chest. It was an Omega feature, made to feed their litters when they had them, and Erikur could see six. He wasn’t overly aware that he wasn’t moving until Sigurd made a rather pathetic little sound, and mind kicking back into gear, he made his way over to Sigurd and sank down onto his knees next to him. Carefully, he brushed the hair from Sigurd’s forehead, then raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure about this?” He whispered, and Sigurd nodded frantically. His breathing was coming in hard, quick puffs, but in between each of them, Erikur become dimly aware of a faint buzzing. He lifted the blanket covering to glance at Sigurd’s lower half, and with the movement of the blanket, the vibrator pushed out of Sigurd’s entrance with a slick noise. The loss of the toy made Sigurd grunt, and he sat up, his cock hard between his legs. It was small, mostly vestigial – Omegas had no need of it, but it was still there, and when Erikur brushed his fingers against it, Sigurd moaned and spread his legs. Slick dripped out of his entrance, and Erikur edged a finger inside him. The overwhelming warmth on his finger was nice, and when he crooked it and felt out the cloacal flap that he knew was inside him. The soft curve on the inside of Sigurd’s walls was easy to find, and when he pushed in the second finger, Sigurd keened a little, his hands going around Erikur’s neck. He felt like he was on fire, but Erikur reassured himself that it was simply another part of the heat.

“Hurry up, Erikur.” Sigurd groaned out into his ear, and the Norwegian’s hand dropped between his legs to cup Erikur’s cock. Erikur couldn’t help the grunt of want at the feeling of Sigurd’s hand, and he pushed the Omega onto his back into the pillows. Relieved he’d decided to just wear track pants, he stripped them off, throwing them to the ground and fumbling with his underwear. Sigurd was making a whining noise as he stripped, and the vibrator was continuing to vibrate against the floor, but Erikur ignored it in favour of ducking his head between his boyfriend’s legs and trailing his tongue over his entrance. Sigurd made a sound that was halfway between a sob and a moan, and his hips pushed down against Erikur’s tongue, tasting of musk and sweetness, and Erikur let his tongue push inside Sigurd. The Omega was tight around his tongue, but he had a suspicion that was because of the way Sigurd’s thighs were clenching around his shoulders and neck. One, two, three, and Sigurd came with a relieved groan and a spurt of liquid in Erikur’s face.

Erikur choked a little at the sudden feeling, but he didn’t slow in his ministrations to Sigurd. His own erection was aching with want, and pulling off his shirt, he tossed it to the side. Sigurd was lying back with a little sigh, expression blissful, and aware that Sigurd would be wanting more soon enough, Erikur instead picked up the vibrator and switched it off.

“Y’alright, Sigurd?” He asked gently, and his boyfriend snorted, propping his head up a little.

“Y’have no idea.” Sigurd responded, a small, rare smile on his face, and Erikur felt his heart flutter. The slick on his face was starting to overwhelm his senses, however, and swallowing, he gave a little nod downwards towards Sigurd’s crotch.

“Can – can I?”

“Yes.” Sigurd’s response was almost instantaneous, and Erikur closed his eyes, relieved. Thank the gods. He needed this now, after even their brief encounter. A pause, and he fumbled in his bag, hunting for his pills.

“Sorry, Sig, just dun’ want t’get y’pregnant-” He murmured, and popping a pill out of the case, he put it in his mouth and swallowed. It would prevent any impregnation over the next day, and he could take another later. With that, he spread Sigurd’s pale thighs, just enough so he could sit between them, and was about to push the head of his cock inside him when Sigurd held up a hand. “Ah, what’s-?”

“’m rollin’ over. Feels better that way.” Sigurd rolled onto his belly, and getting on his hands and knees, he presented his hips to Erikur. Erikur felt a rush of possessiveness, a rush of want, and with a groan, he mounted Sigurd. His cock slid inside easily, the wetness of his entrance making the endeavour easy.

“Fuck, Sigurd, gods – ah, you’re really, ah, hot, it’s so hot-” He rocked his hips once, twice, and he pushed his face into Sigurd’s neck and bit down lightly on the nape of it. It was oddly comforting, the feeling of Sigurd underneath him and the warmth of him around his cock, but Sigurd seemed to be focussing more on the slow rock of his hips up against Erikur’s cock, face in his pillow. Erikur could barely hear his moans, and with a grunt, he pushed a little deeper, hips flush against Sigurd’s.

“Move, Erikur!” The Omega under him grumbled, and with a soft laugh, Erikur sped the thrusting of his hips. He hadn’t come yet, so his knot hadn’t inflated, but it was still present in the subtle curves of Erikur’s shaft, catching on Sigurd’s rim and sending the Omega into little jerks back to try and get more of the sensation. Sex with an Omega was nothing like a Beta, Erikur thought foggily, and with another buck of his hips, he felt his gut fizzling and legs getting shaky. He was going to come, Erikur realised with delight, and he was going to knot Sigurd and keep him underneath him and fill him up with cum, and that thought was what pushed the flustered Alpha over the edge. A whine escaped him as his knot grew thicker, bigger, and with one last thrust, he found himself locked inside Sigurd. His knot was still growing, and with every shallow rut, he could feel cum leaking from his cock in bursts.

“Sig?” He panted, and Sigurd moaned underneath him, hand jerking quickly at his own cock. Erikur kept his hips moving slowly until he felt Sigurd tighten around him, then collapse into the pillows, sighing out. Omegas heats could be sated with a knot, which gave them a chance to sleep, and Sigurd seemed to already be seizing the opportunity. Erikur carefully moved to lie on his own side, spooning Sigurd, and wincing a little when his hips jerked back and caught Sigurd.

There was quiet for a while, but after a few minutes of quiet and Erikur fretting that maybe this had gone all wrong and Sigurd was going to dump him, the Norwegian spoke up.

“Thanks f’comin, Eri.” He murmured, and Erikur grinned in relief, pressing his nose to Sigurd’s neck.

“Y’asked me to come over. I dun’ mind.”

“I meant y’coming inside me. It feels good.” Sigurd’s word sent a flush of blood rushing up Erikur’s neck, and squawking, the flustered Alpha tried to hide his face in the pillow.

“Don’t say that-”

“Don’t move, it hurts!”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Erikur laughed softly along with Sigurd, and he closed his eyes, rather exhausted. “Nap?”

“Alright.”


End file.
